Our Beautiful Tragic End
by silver.lil.puppy
Summary: A story about how abusive a relationship can turn...sorry i suck at summaries give it a try though...lemmons/rapes/abuse rated m for all those reasons


**Authors Note: I'm not ok with abuse but a lot of people do go through it emotional and physical abuse. I'm sorry if anyone gets offended that is not my intension. **

**I don't own any of the characters or songs I might use if I deicide to continue this story I'm just testing it out to see if you guys would be interested in reading it. Please let me know and remember please don't be to harsh.**

"**Please Paul I'm sorry…." I gasped. The kicks were coming faster and stronger, they were making it harder to talk.**

"**You should've that about that before leaving bitch!" he grunted.**

**When I walked through the door I didn't think this was what was waiting for me on the other side. I didn't think nothing of it when I was leaving, he was asleep which was the cutest thing he looked like a god sleeping with only the sheet covering his ass. **

**I looked up and knew he wasn't there anymore, he wasn't my Paul he was his wolf and that hurt to because I loved them the same. I just had to hold on for a little which longer. I knew he loved me with all his heart, body, and soul. I could feel it, even though as now I'm on the floor, feeling every kick he throws my way. **

"**I love you" I whisper towards him. I knew he had to hear it, when the kicks started to get softer I knew it was about to end the best way. This was my favorite part of the brutal fights we would go on a day to day basis but I wouldn't change them it was how we worked. **

"**mine…mine….mine" was all he said before attacking me with his mouth this time.**

**During my whole inner monologue I didn't notice he had pick me up and carried me to our bed. He laid me down as slow as he could, but I didn't want slow I wanted him I needed him. I needed to feel his mouth on me, his hands all over my body.**

"**Bella….I'm sorry…you know that right baby girl…I was just so scared that something would happen to you while I wasn't by your side…" he whisper in that husky voice I loved so much that send a pool of wetness down to my pussy.**

**I couldn't think I just nodded knowing he really didn't care only wanted me to know he was sorry and I did. I always did, but like always I would just forgive him the minute his lips touched mine he didn't need to say anything. **

**His lips were traveling down my tummy to my little pleasure place but I didn't want them there just like him I needed to feel his. Before he could get closer I grabbed his face and tried to pull him up towards me, of course I couldn't do it on my own but he got the hint.**

"**just fuck me…please take me I'm yours" I whispered.**

**That's all he needed to hear before his pushed his cock into me. The minute his was fully inside me I felt complete, I knew he was mine and I was his, no matter what hell we went through this would always be where I chose to be, no matter what the consequences that I endured for that decision. Paul was mine and where ever he was I was going to stand behind him. **

**He was pounding into me harder and harder all you could hear was the sound of our skin with every thrust he throw at me. I loved it this way I felt closer to his wolf like this.**

"**ugh…harder...baby….more" I moaned**

"**bite…bite…" he grunted. Pushing harder and faster. I was so close I could feel my walls coming down on him. I tilted my head back exposing my neck to him, he bite down and it was the most glorious feeling.**

"**I love you" he whispered before I blacked out not being able to handle all the emotions going through me.**

**I woke up and he was gone. I wasn't expecting any different it was hard for him to stay after our fights and I couldn't blame him. I laid there in the aftermath of it all. I know what your thinking "leave his gone its your chance!" but I cant…I wont I truly love him and I know he loves me. We would die without each other, and I for one wouldn't care if I died for the decisions I have made as long as he was by my side I would be ok. **

**It wasn't always like this, I don't even know if I remember when it all start to change but when you love someone as much as I love Paul its hard to see anything wrong with them or yourself. **

**This is our story from our beautiful beginning to our tragic end.**


End file.
